deep_lootfandomcom-20200214-history
Depths
The Surface Not much to do here. This is where your ship, boss, and crew are. You can access your collections and the shops from here. Your only options are to dive in or boost to a deeper depth. The Sunlight Zone (The Shallows) The upper most depth ranges from 11 meters to about 64 meters. This is where you will encounter the least valuable chests and loot but also the least amount of danger. Crabs, coral fish and some small jellyfish inhabit this area. Towards the deeper end the more aggressive tang fish will appear. This is also the only depth where you can find clams and pearls. You will mostly find minimal gold and very few pieces of collections here. For large loot, the sphinx and Egyptian sarcophagus are in this depth as well as the arc of the covenant and monolith. The Midnight Zone The second depth ranges from 64 meters to 128 meters. Large jellyfish and bannerfish begin to appear at this depth in addition to the creatures from the shallower depth. More collection pieces are available at this depth including certain chess pieces, one of the two love swords, masks and medals. All of the Mayan artifacts are available here with 3 of the 5 pieces being exclusive to this depth. For large loot, 2 terracotta warriors and the jukebox are only available at this depth. The Twilight Zone The middle depth ranges from 128 meters to 202 meters. When you use a Super Boost you will be taken to the top of this depth. Spiky crabs, puffer fish, stingrays and sharks all begin to appear in this depth. This is also the highest that you will find a scientific probe. Loot is average with platinum pieces starting to appear and perhaps the larges variety of collection items. Only 2 more terracotta warriors are found as large loot in this depth. Crystals are also found at this depth near labyrinths. The Abyss Zone The penultimate depth ranges from 202 to 292 meters. Spiky crabs, puffer fish, stingrays, sharks and science probes will continue at this depth but earlier creatures won't go this deep. This is the earliest depth where deep jellyfish and mutoids will appear. Rocks will start to contain gems as well as gold. Loot continues to improve but options for completing collections are slimmer. The only piece of loot exclusive to this depth is a single large terracotta warrior. The Trenches (The Deep) The deepest part of the ocean ranges from 292 meters to 525 meters. You can quickly reach this depth by using a Turbo Boost. This is the most dangerous part of the ocean so come prepared. No previous creature will go this deep except the deep jellyfish, science probes and mutoids (until 400 meters). Anglerfish and droids start appearing here. Rocks will contain mostly gems. Loot is good. This depth contains the highest number of exclusive loot items such as the crystal skull, 2 medals, the last monkey and the larger galactic eggs and matrix. The Ocean Floor After 525 meters the world will generate a solid set of blocks that contain rocks and highly abundant gems. No chests, creatures or empty spaces will be generated in this depth.